


be my not so fake (fake) husband

by Angeltommos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Older Harry, Strangers to Lovers, Younger Louis, older!harry, rich!Harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltommos/pseuds/Angeltommos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like school reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my not so fake (fake) husband

**Author's Note:**

> Took this off of tumblr as well!! Tell me if i should chapter this!!

School reunions were not Harry’ cup tea. Because A. He’s not fond of people there. And B. He doesn’t have a date. Sure, the man is rich, he owns a business. He’s gotten even more handsome over the many years he’s been away from high school.  Harry was currently stepping out of his porche, catching a few eyes from the lady neighbors. He waved politely and smiled, rolling his eyes as he turned around. He’s noticed a moving truck when he turned back around. He took off his suit jacket and tie, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He buttoned them in place as he walked over to the big house. All the houses in the neighborhood were big. He was suspecting a family to come out but this. Oh this was a big surprise. What came out of that front door is not even a boy. It’s an angel. The boy smiled at him and walked over. “Hi” He greeted, oh he has such a cute voice. “Hi” Harry repeated and blushed. Louis smiled even wider and scrunched his little nose. “I’m Louis! Looks like we’re neighbors” He chirped and put his hand out. Oh god, Harry could listen to his voice all day. “Harry, wonderful to meet you” He winked and smiled as Louis blushed and shook his hand. This was the boy he wanted to take to the dumb school reunion. Perfect body, Perfect arm candy, Perfect face. Perfect everything. Now if only he could get him to play pretend Husband with him.  “Need help?” Harry asked and looked at all the boxes. “Oh sure! If you don’t mind” Louis answered from beside him. Harry smiled and began to carry boxes. Louis carried a lamp and box as he ogled at Harry’ muscles.  He could stare at them all day. All Louis wanted to do right now was hang onto it and have people be jealous of what Louis had. He set down the stuff and checked the time. They spent two hours bringing stuff in and then Harry insisted on helping him unpack. They finished the downstairs and soon they both plopped onto the couch. “Thank you so much for helping, Harry” He whispered and looked at Harry, smiling widely. “Would you be my date to a school reunion?” Harry asked, beating around the bush rather quickly. Louis looked at him and nodded. “Of course Harry” He whispered and smiled. “One thing though, Pretend to be my husband? Other than that it’s a date” Harry smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. Playing pretend husband meant hugging and hanging off of the muscular man. And possibly kissing him. Louis nodded again and bit his lip. “Anything Harry” He whispered and watched as he stood up. Louis stood up as well and walked him to the door. “Thank you, I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 8 alright?” He smiled and kissed his cheek. Louis smiled and shut the door when he left. This’ll be amazing.

The next day consisted of setting up his house nicely and putting his clothes away neatly in his closet. Later, he ate take out in front of his laptop, the TV playing in the background he checked the time and gasped. It was already 7:45. He sent out a message on his tumblr and shut his laptop, setting his take out quickly in the fridge and ran upstairs. He’s lucky that he even remembered to shut the fridge door. He ran into his bedroom and ripped open his closet doors. He quickly scanned the rows of shirts and picked a light blue one with little white birds on it. He picked some nice white skinny jeans and some nice white tennis type shoes. He tied them tightly and ran into the bathroom. He was somewhat scruffy but he looked cute. He put his hair in a nice quiff and now he looked hot. He smiled and put on cologne. He squeaked at the door bell and let out a large sigh of relief. He surprisingly finished on time. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He smiled and opened the door and hot damn. Harry smiled at him and eyed his body. His skinny jeans hugged his curves, from the waist up his chest looked adorable. The tippy top button was done and his collar was nicely laid down. Louis smiled and blushed as he put on his nice black pea coat. “Evening my dear Louis” He said in a gentle man voice. Louis giggled and curtsied. “Evening Mister. Harry” He answered and smiled. “Ready to go?” Harry asked and took his ‘husbands’ hand. “Ready as ever!” He answered and held his hand. He flipped the switch off and watched as his lights went out. He smiled and shut the door, locking it before going to Harry’ car with him. “You’re getting more and more amazing by the minute” He whispered and giggled, smiling as Harry opened the car door for him. “Thank you” He got in and looked around. He’s never been in a porche before. Only at car shows but that’s it. Harry got in and started the car. Louis squeaked at the loud roar it released. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you” He winked and began to drive. Louis giggled and looked out the window. He was so happy to even be here. In this moment with his hot neighbor.

Once they arrived, Louis knew people were watching and gawking at the car. Now, Louis has never been to this school before, only because he just moved here from a different part of London. Louis got out first because he needed to fix his coat. It was bunching up and making him uncomfortable. He smiled as Harry got out, who smiled back at him. They both shut their doors in unison. Harry walked around the car as Louis walked to meet him. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled. Louis smiled back and scrunched his nose, leaning into his side and walking with him as they walked to the school. It felt like some scene from a horribly cheesy 90’s movie. People were staring at the two, some whispering, some just staring. Louis was slightly uncomfortable and Harry took notice. He pulled him close and began to whisper something stupid in his ear. Louis blushed and giggled, looking at him and swatting his chest for a good measure. Make them think they’re talking dirty.  One person came over- a girl if I could add. “Oh my god! Harry Styles” The girl gushed, seeing Harry’ face light up and he let go of Louis. “Caroline” He smiled and hugged her. Louis felt a little left out, saying his name but all Harry did was wave him away. Harry and Caroline walked to the gym, Louis falling behind him slowly.

Louis was sitting at a table, sipping his drink and feeling someone slide into a seat next to him. “Sorry” Harry whispered and moved closer. “I haven’t seen her in years and she used to be my best friend, I shouldn’t ha-“ He stopped when Louis cut him off. "Just didn't like how you waved me off" He whispered and held Harry's hand. "I know, I'm so sorry" He whispered and pulled Louis closer, moving his face close to Louis'. "Kiss me, Harry" He whispered and Harry kissed him abruptly, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head slowly. Harry wrapped his arms instantly around his waist and kissed back deeply. “Hey, PDA rule” Harry heard a familiar voice say with a chuckle. They both pulled away and blushed instantly, giggling softly as they looked at each other. “Hey Li” Harry said as he looked away, Louis slowly moved his hands to his shoulders. That was a great apology. As the night went on Louis was moved onto Harry’ lap, no one complained.  Once the party died down a bit, everyone parted ways. Tons of hugs and promises to see them soon. Louis hugged all of his friends, being sweet and all. Louis heard Niall whisper “Keep this one” with a soft giggle from both. Once they were seated in his car Harry kept a hand on Louis’ thigh as they drove. Harry hummed softly as he pulled over in front of Louis’ house. “Wanna come inside? Maybe stay the night” He bit his lip and put his hand on top of Harry’. “Sure! I’d love too” He whispered and winked, getting out with Louis and going inside.


End file.
